ISISball
al-kurat al-dawlat al-islamia |image = ISISball.png |reality = Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) Islamic State of Iraq and al-Sham (ISIS) |government = Self-Ruling |personality = Jihadist fanatic, mindset still in the Middle Ages, Killing Everybody |gender = |language = Arabic |capital = Ar-Raqqaball, Syriaball |affiliation = Terrorist Group |religion = Islamball (Sunni) |enemies = Everyone in the universe. (especially the west), everyone else |likes = Remaking caliphates, IEDs, RPGs, Kalishnakovs, destruction of western buildings, killing (They love warfare), Goats, Removing Burgers,Nazis killing Holocausts, Slaying vodka, beheading americans (Specially the soldiers) |hates = Christians, Extremist Christians, Non-Muslims, Muslims, Sunnis, Shias, saudi arabia (Cuz saudis are rich and they want monie), Burgers, Borscht, Drone attacks, missiles, Democracy, Authoritarianism, commies, Canucks, Pizza tower, White pig, Whole humanity, Civilization, Potato, Athiest Countryball, Maliball, dim sum, wine, beer, PAINTING PICTURES, RYSSLAND, North Koreaball (sort of), Baby KK, UTTP, VGCP, EDCP, NDCP, AUTTP, AVGCP, UTFP, GoAnimate, Alvin Hung, pizza, RICHEST PART OF CHINABALL, gentlemen including psy, Harris Tsang, Wikis, Being banned from YouTube, Chadball, anti-terrorism, Futaba CG, NIGERIABALL'S FRIEND, Nigeriaball, everything else except terrorism, Goats (some only), great dragon, Drama Queen, Soccer leader and hue, Portuguese colonies, the warrior, F*CKING PIRATES, mango, tango, Windows Vista, Bakassi Owner, he hates me, Vodka |founded = 1999 |predecessor = Organization of Monotheism and Jihad (1999–2004) → Organization of Jihad's Base in Mesopotamia (2004–06) → Mujahideen Shura Council (2006) → Islamic State of Iraq (2006–13) |intospace = I WILL MAKE SPACECRAFT NOW AND I WILL HIT THE INTERNATIONAL SPACESTATION LIKE 9/11 THAT DAY WAS THE BEST HOLIDAY EVER IN NEW YORK!!!!, WHY THEY ARE CRYING?, THAT DAY MAKES THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE HAPPY! ALSO SOME PEOPLE WHERE HAPPY IN AMERICA TO SEE THIS HAPPEN! right...??? |caption = Suprise, motherfuckers!! |type = Salafi group |status = Leader gets Drone-striked by USAball, despite the credit, USAball cannot confirm it. |notes = Aggressive, Murderer, psychopathic killer of PURE evil, destruction, the definite of evil to most things |military = Still not better than the Rus |bork = ALLAHU AKBÖRK |food = He Is a Kebab Eating Jihadball! |friends = Wilayat Barqaball,Group of the People of Sunnah for Preaching and Jihadball, Al-Nusraball}} ISISball or ISILBall is a self-declared state created by former Al-Qaeda workers of Iraq Al-Qaeda. He was born out of chunks of Iraqball and Syriaball. He wants to conquer Romeball, and vows to throw homosexual infidels off the "leaning tower of pizza". He is the most successful false-resistance group in today's world, but still has a weakness and some nightmares. He can't into space. Lately he is scared of being overthrown. ISIS is known for its terrifying executions, for example beheading people, burning them alive and stoning. ISIS also raids and loots villages and have been known to gang rape little children. ISIS is, in short, a terrorist organization by the name of Allah. ISISball is extremely vicious, and has unpredictable bouts of rage. ISISball currently has a large military (mostly old tanks or stolen American vehicles), and is said to have about 40,000 members by now. ISISball also uses propaganda throughout the social media (Facebook, Youtube, Twitter, etc), in order to collect possible soldiers from overseas. The Islamic State's representation in Polandball may vary. In some comics he is seen as a single independent entity, his appearance based on the Black Standard, but some communities (such as the Polandball Reddit) portray it not as a single ball, but as other countryballs (such as Syriaball and Nigeriaball) swayed by Islamist ideology, identifiable by their headbands or other clothing (sometimes incorporating the aforementioned Black Standard). ISIS Gigarage Relations * USAball - 9/11 and Boston best day, also I swear to Allah I will punch yuo and get rid of yuo, ALLAH AKUBAR!Wait, no...nonononONONONO ANOTHER AIRSTRIKE SCREW YUO! I WILL DESTROY YUO I WILL TAKE BOMBS AND I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE THEM UP SIDEWAYS UP YUOR BUTT!! BURGER LOVING FU*KER!!!! REMOVE KEBAB remove kebab * Canadaball - PEACEFUL SON OF A BITCH I HATE YOU OTTAWA SHOOTING BEST DAY EVER I WILL ATTACK YUO AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ARE BRO OF US FUCK YOU * Israelcube - YUO JEW HOLOCAUST BEST THING EVER FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I WILL OF DESTROY TEL AVIV AD JERUSALEM (Its the holy land of rightful city of Muslims)ALLAH AKUBAR I WILL OF DESTROY YOU AND KILL YOU!!1!!!!!!!!11!! * Chinaball - THE GREAT RED DRAGON OF THE EAST!!!! YUO MAKE EVERYTHING FOR CAPITALISTS AND YOU HAVE NUKES. FUCK YOU. JUST FUCK YOU. TIANJIN EXPLOSION BEST DAY OF LIFE. WE WILL OF NUKINGS BEIJING AND THREE GORGES DAM!!!! * Russiaball - YUO ATTACK ME AND DECLARE WAR ON ME? SAY GOODBYE TO MOSCOW BRO I HATE YUO, YOUR DASHCAMS AND YOUR GOLONY TOO!!! * Crimeaball - YOU ARE MINE NOW YOU ARE NOT RUSSIAN GLAY YOU ARE OF KEBAB LIK ME GLAY DIE PIGS DIE DIE LIKE YOU EVER, EET DEATH!!! * Belarusball - HEARD YOU LOVED RUSSIA! FUCK YOU I WILL DESTROY MINSK BECAUSE OF YUO ALLAH AKUBAR I WILL DESTROY YUO BELARUS FUCK YUO COMMIE * Polandball - FUCK YUO YUO ASSHOLE YUO MESS WITH ME YUO ARE PART OF NATO I WILL KILL YUO, YOU ARE AN BOOTLEG OF US ahahahahaha * Romaniaball - YUO IS OF STUPID ORTHODOCKS IDIOT FUCK YUO ILL SUICIDE MYSELF ON YUOR CLAY STUPID INFIDEL PIG THINK YUO CAN OF IMPALING MUSLIM BROTHERS??!!?! FUCK YUO!!!!! * Turkeyball - YUO FUCKING TERRORIST! YUO BOMBING MY City! YUO DIE BITCH FUCKING STUPID GAY. * Lithuaniaball - FUCK YUO AND YUO ASSHOLE YUO WILL DIE BITCH * Latviaball - FUCK YUO AND YUO POTATO I WILL REMOVEPOTATO AND BEHEAD YUO BITCH * Estoniaball - MOST ATHEIST COUNTRY?! FUCK YUO ANDYUO WILL NEVER INTO SCANDINAVIA YUO WILL INTO ANSCHLUSS WITH ME! ALLAHU AKBAR * Finlandball - HEARD YOU HAVE MOLOTOVS! SAY GOODBYE TO YUOR VODKA AND PERKELE AND YOUR LONG WORDS! SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING I WILL OF DESTROYINGS HELSINKI * Swedenball - GO AHEAD AND KILL YUORSELF FUCK OFF WITH IKEA AND MEATBALLS OF DEAD SHIITES I WILL OF DESTROYINGS YUO AND STOCKHOLM ALL MUSLIMS KILL SWEDEN * Australiaball - YUO MEATPIES!!! WILL GET BOAT AND INVADE!!! REMOVE VEGEMITE!!! YUO WILL NOT INTO CAFES WILL DURKA!!! HOLDINGS FLAG!!! * Norwayball - I WILL OF DESTROYINGS YUO NORWAY MASSACRE BEST DAY ALLAH AKUBAR I WILL DESTORYINGS YOU. Wait! Wait! I heard that it was done by a christian, ALONE!!.......... Mashaallah!! * Afghanistanball - I WILL DESTROY YOUR ARMY AND I WILL WIPE OUT AL-QAEDA From PREMISES!, PAKISTAN!!! I WILL INVADE YOU!!! AND I WILL PICK ALL YO NUCLEARS!!! AFGHANISTAN!!! 9/11 NEVER FORGET!!! WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!!! YUO OF DISTROYING PIG COMMIE INFIDELS! REMOVE NAAN! REMOVE CHAPATI!!! ( aka remove all traces of indian influence cos they be hindo infodels) * NepalRawr - DO YOU THINK WE'RE SCARED OF YOU!!!?? HAAH.... FOOL THINK!! WE DON'T SCARED BY YOUR FIERCE YOU BEASTY!! ALSO OF FREAK AND CANNOT INTO FRIENDS!! GO FUCK YOURSELF!! SAY GOODBYE TO GURKHAS AND KUKRI!! WE'LL ALSO BEHEAD YOUR KAFIR KUMARI!!... AND WE WILL KILL ALL HINDU INFIDEL!! WE'LL ALSO CONQUER HIMALAYAS AND WILL SHOUT ALLAHU AKBAR ON EVEREST SUMMIT!!! TRY TO VORE US IF U CANNN!!! NEPAL EARTHQUAKE BEST DAY OF LIFE!!...I'm sorry I threat you...Ok? And i will not nuke you. * Indiaball - HEARD U LUV VODKA, WELL I WILL DESTROY YUOR SHITY CURRY INFIDEL GOVERMENT BITCH!!!!! YOU ARE OF HINDU GLAY!!! * Mexicoball - FUCK YUO AND YOUR TACOS WITH AMERICA AND YOUR CITY ON A HILL * Hondurasball - FUCK YUO AND REMOVE BALEADAS. REMOVE BANANAS!!! REMOVE 5 STARS * Switzerlandball - YUO IS OF NEUTRAL? WELL, GET INVOLVED IN MORE WARS! IF YUO STAY NEUTRAL WE WILL BEHEAD YUO! WAR IS THE RIGHT THING! PEACE IS WRONG!! * Eritreaball - FUCK YOU GO BACK TO ETHIOPIA I WILL OF DESTROY YUO YUO WILL DIE!!!! * Bulgariaball - WELL, I WILL JUST ANNEX YOU, AND PUT YUO INTO ISIS. YUO CANT ESCAPE ALLAHU ACK-PLS NO DON'T MAKE SERBIA KILL ME HEARD YOU BOTH PIGDOG AND COMMIE * Austriaball - YOU DUMBSHIT GERMAN DICKHEAD 27 NOVEMBER BEST DAY EVER!!!1!11 REMOVE RED-WHITE-RED FROM PREMISES!! * Hungaryball - YOU ANTIMUSLIMIST I KILL YUO!!! YUO KILL MUSLIMS IN TRUCK I KILL YUO!!! wait, they were fleeing from us?ill leave yuo alone. is thanks for doing the job * UKball - FUCKING MONARCHIST COUNTRY , WE SHALL SET OUR CAPTHAILTE HERE !ALLAH ACK- PLS DONT SEND THE SAS ON US! PLS PLS PLS NO! PLEASE NO RAF BOMBINGS. PLS NO BRITISH CHALLNGERS PLS NO! NO,I WILL NEVER GIB UP! I'AM TOO STRONG, ALLANCE WITH NORTH KOREAN REICH!!! ALLAH...ALLAH..ALLAHU AKBAR!!! * Philippinesball- YOU LITTLE BRAT OF THAT BURGER BASTARD AND THAT PAELLA!!! YOU ARE WEAK, YOU DEPEND ON YOUR BABA YOU MINDLESS PUPPET! ANCHLUSS!!!! * Italyball- YUO FUCKING ITALIAN PIZZA PIG!! 27 DECEMBER AND 17 DECEMBER BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE!!! I SWEAR TO ALLAH THAT I WILL TAKE A FUCKING HUUUGE PLANE AND I WILL OF ATTACK YUO AND VATICAN!!!! REMOVE PIZZA REMOVE PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN I WILL CONCQUER OF YUO I WILL REMOVE PASTA AND PIZZA AND PUT KEBAB!!!!!! ALLAHU AKBAR!!!! DEATH TO THE POPE!!!!!! * Malaysiaball - STUPID MALAY PIG DOG!!!!! REMOVE MALAYAN HERITAGE FROM PREMISES!!!! '''MAKE SURE THAT WE'LL ASSASINATE ALL YOUR MORON SULTANS!!!!! YOUR PETRONAS TOWER OF KL REMINDS SOMETHING..... RIGHT!!!!! WE'LL HIJACK YOU DUMB AIRLINES AGAIN AND WE'LL HIT THEM THRU' PETRONAS TOWER!!! WE'LL GONNA SEE BOTH OF THEM '''COLLAPSE!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! 9/11 2.0!!!!! * Japanball - YOU ARE WORST CHING-CHONG CLAY AND THE SECOND MAIN EVIL!!!!!, I WILL BEHEAD HATSUNE MIKU AND KILL NINTENDO!!!, BEHEAD KAWAII!!! REMOVE RICE!!!, REMOVE ANIME!, REMOVE GOKU CLAY!!!, REMEMBER FEBRUARY 3TH! YOU MAKE FUNNY THINGS OF US!! YOUR POKEMON MOVES DOESN'T AFFECT US!!! BUT NO I WILL ALL BEHEAD THE VICTIMS HOW DRAW FUNNY THINGS ABOUT ISIS! DEATH TO JAPAN!! *Ancestors of Syriaball and Iranball - YOU WILL NEVER EXIST ONCE WE DESTROY ALL OF YOUR REMAINING ARTIFACTS * Uzbekball - HEARD U LUV VODKA TOO... I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! ALSO GET FUCKED BY BORAT RIGHT!!?? ANDIJAN MASSACRE AND TASHKENT BOMBING WORTH IT!!! REMOVE PLOV!! REMOVE NAN!! REMOVE 12 STARS!! LET'S DESTROY SAMARKAND AND BUKHARA AND KHIVA LIKE WE DESTROY PALMYRA!!! WE SUPPORT YOU IMU!!! * Thailandball - FUCK YUO U STUPED TRANSGENDER LUVER I WILL BOMB BANGKOK AND WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING * Turkmenistanball - YOU ARE WORST KEBAB GLAY!!! SAY GOODBYE TO FUCKING GOLDEN AGE AND MORON TURKMENBASHI AND BLASPHEMY RUHNAMA AND MANY MORE SHIT YOU HAD!!! WE'LL TRASH YOUR BEHEADED BODIES INTO YOUR GATEWAY TO HELL!! LETS DESTROY ASHGABAT!!! AND REMOVE CARPET!!! * Saudi Arabiaball - YUO FUCKING HEARED THE NEWS YET SHEEPLE! WE ARE GOING TO INVADE YUOR MONIES AND OILS TO GET MORE WEAPONS! YOU KNOW THAT FACT THAT IM GONNA TO HATE U I REALLY DONT LOVE U I HATE YUO SO MUCH THAT I WILL KILL YUO REMEMBER I WILL CONQUER QATAR AND YOUR LITTLE FAG RICH COUNTRY!!, I WILL BE THE LEADER OF MECCA AND YOU WILL DIE LIKE THOSE PIGS YOU ARE A DUMB ARABIAN HOW DOESNT KNOW THE FACTS OF REALITY!!!! ok pls dont call merica im scaried of merica.... * Black Holeball- DO YOU THINK YOU CAN EAT ME?! FOOL THINK! I WILL EVAPORATE YOU UNTIL YOU EXPLODE INTO GAMMA RAYS!!! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! OH, HO,HO,HO,Ho,ho,ho...AHHHHHHHH!!! *Wilayat Barqaball,Group of the People of Sunnah for Preaching and Jihadball, Al-Qaetaball,Al-Nusra - YUO FAKE JIHADS! I WILL NUKE YOU * Serbiaball - YOU ARE OF THE SECOND WORST CLAY WHAT I EVER SEEN IN MY HOLE LIFE!!! YOU MUST KILL INFIDELS!!!! YOU ARE OF WORST COUNTRY, TUPAC IS ISIS U SARCASTIC PERSON !!! LONG LIVE ISIS DEATH TO SERBIAN PIGS INFIDELS!! I WILL NUKE BELGRADE!!! AND I WILL RAPE ALL YOUR FEMALE SODLIERS!!! YOU ARE OF THE INFIDEL GROUP!! YOU MUST DIE !!! AND BOYCOOTT YUROP INTO YURISIS!!!! KILL CAPITALISM PIGS AND KILL YOUR COMMIE *! * Bangladeshball - YOU ARE OF THE THIRD WORST COUNTY I EVER MET!!! YOU ARE OF BAD GLAY YOU HAVE BAD SOCIETY!!! YOU MUST DIE NOW I WILL OCCUR HOLE ASIA INTO IKEBAB CLAY AND KILL INFIDELS LIKE YOU !!!! * Indonesiaball - SHITTY INDON!!!!! '''SANTOSO IS OUR PUPPET!!! REMOVE SATE AND DESTROY JAKARTA AND JOGJA!!!! WE'LL GONNA CRUSH NUSA KAMBAGAN AND SET FREE ABUBAKAR BASHIR!!! WE'LL TURN ALL YOUR PARADISE INTO HELL AND MAKE SURE WE'LL GONNA KILL ALL SINGLE INDON FROM EVERY TRIBES CUS' WE HATE YOU ALL!!! ALSO NOTICE THAT WE'LL ALSO KILL JOKOWI!!! * Tringapore - '''YOUR WEALTH IS LESS THAN SHIT!!!!!!! '''YOUR GLAY IS SMALL SO WE CAN DESTROY THE WHOLE SINGAPORE IN ONE TOUCH!!!!! CONQUER SINGAPORE AND '''DESTROY MERLION, MARINA BAY, GARDENS BY THE BAY, ORCHARD ROAD AND SENTOSA ISLAND!!!! BEHEAD LEE HSIEN LOONG AND REMOVE CHILI CRAB!!!! * Vietnamball - YOU SHITTY FACIST COMMIE CHING CHONG IDIOT!!! '''DON'T YOU THINK YOU'LL WIN AGAIN ONCE MORE IF YOU HAVE BATTLE WITH ISIS!!!! ISIS STRONK AND WILL REMOVE ALL INFIDEL VIETNAMESE FROM EXISTENCE!!! ONCE WE WIN, WE'LL REMOVE VIETNAM FROM MAP!!! REMOVE PHO!!! REMOVE NGUYEN!!! WE'LL GONNA REMOVE HA LONG BAY AND BLASPHEMY WATER PUPPET SHOW!!! * Pakistanball - I WILL REMOVE YOUR CLAY AND PUT IT AND MIX IT WITH ISIS GLAY!!! (CoughThxfortheweaponsandmoniesCough) AND I WILL KILL U INFIDEL!!! * Palestineball - I THOUGHT YUO WANT TO REMOVE ISRAEL BUT I HEARD YUO WANT TO TEAM UP WITH HIM! HOW IT'S POSSIBLE??? ANYWAY I WILL NUKE YUO!!! *For all Christian Extremist and Westboro's - '''STOOOP COPYING USSS RIGHT NOWWWWW!!!!!!!! OR WE'LL BEHEAD YOU IMEDIATELY!!!! ONLY ISIS CAN DO THE REAL VIOLENCE!!!! DAMN YOU LRA, BREIVIK, KONY, AND ANTIBALAKA!!!!!! * Moroccoball - HEARD YUO LUVE MERICA AND FREEDOM AND YUOR THE FIRST TO RECOGNIZE MERICA???????!!!!!! STUPID MAROC'S NO VIVA LA MAROC BUT NOW VIVA LA ISIS!!, I WILL CONQUER CASABLANCA AND BLOW UP THE HASSAN II MOSQUE, KASBAHS, MEDINA!!!!!, oh yes... WE ALSO DON'T FORGET TO BEHEAD YOUR KING!!!! I WILL BLOW UP EVERYSINGLE MOROCCAN BECUASE I JUST HATE THEM FOR GIVING MERICA THE RIGHT TO EXIST!!!! REMOVE COUSCOUS AND YOURE STINKY COUNTRY FROM THE RIGHTFUL PREMISES, ISIS HORSES ARE INVISIBLE AND STRONG! * Algeriaball - I'M GONNA TO BEHEAD YOUR PRESIDENT SO INSANELY THAT YOU'RE CIVILIAN'S NIGHTMARE ONLY WILL BE ME! '''I surrender, you win... * Cubaball - '''YOU CAME BACK INTO FRIEND WITH MERICAA!!!!! '''DESTROY HAVANA!!!! BEHEAD CASTRO FAMILY!!!!! * Belgium - IT WAS WORTH IT AND DEATH TO WAFFLES AND CHOCOLATE * Sealand - who are who? well i'll kill you anyways... * Brussels - DEATH TO YOU BECAUSE YOU IS CAPITAL OF EU AND WE WILL CONTROL YOU BY CAPTURING THE EU * Chadball - I HATE EIGHT ON YOUR EYES NOW GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BURN YOUR BUTT * Liberiaball - EBOLA FCK U * Maliball - VICIOUS IDIOT YOU WILL BECOME FULLY MUSLIM BECAUZ U SUCK AND UR SOUTH PART IS CHRISTIANITY!!!!!! FUCK U * Nigerball - FRIENDS WITH NIGERIABALL? F*CK U * Parisball - LOLOLOL NOVEMBER 13 2015 BEST DAY EVER YOU DESERVED IT! I almost '''ANSCHLUSSed you * Kazakhbrick - I HATE PEACE AND I DON'T GIVE A F*CKINING SHIT ABOUT YOU TOO! I TOLD YOU I HATE FRIEND(SHIP)!!! * Sunball - WHAT DO YUO EVEN THINK THAT THE SUN WONT GET JIHADIZED? YOU ARE THE WORST STAR IN EXISTANCE DUDE! HEATHEN PAGANS WORSHIPED YUO SO WE MUST DESTROY YUO PAGAN IDOL! * Jupiterball - YOU ARE THE WORST GAS GAINT, YOUR RED SPOT IS AN JOKE * Uranusball - Prepare Ur anus... FOR ANSCHLUSS!!! * Mimasball - Worst moon ever yuo thik yuo are Death Star but yuo are not! Prepare to be ANSCHLUSSED, LUKE SKYWALKER STYLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ADMIRAL ALLAHU ACKBAR!!! * Venusball - THE MOST BRIGHTEST OBJECT IN OUR SKY?, WELL IT WILL BE JIHADIZED AND YOU WILL SEE WHAT'S REALLY BRIGHT * Marsball - I WILL NUKE THE PLANET WITH RIGHTFUL MEANINGS, AND THERES NO WATER ON MARS! IT'S ALL A LIE TO INTERTAIN NERDS LIKE BILL NYE!!! ALIENS BE AWARE OF THE GLORY OF ISIS! yuo've just got been warned! * Universeball - WE WILL MAKING WHOLE UNIVERSE ISLAMIC! ALLAHU AKBAR!! * Multiverseball - WHEN WE ARE DONE ANSCHLUSSING THE UNIVERSE WE WILL OF TAKING OVER AND ISLAMISING OTHER PARALLEL UNIVERSES!! KIND OF LEIK THE KROMAGGS FROM THAT AMERICAN INFIDEL 1990'S SHOW SLIDERS! *LGBTball - 6/12/16! Best attack on USA since 9/11! ''' ISIS's Gallery Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png 1sMKLI0.png ZNLaWZs.png NfLJMLe.png tumblr_na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1_1280.png ISIS and the pizza.png|When you don't give pizza to ISIS Azerbaijan and isis.jpg Hell.png ISISvsRussia.jpg ISIS in a Nutshell.png|The Origin of ISIS TnOZgxU.png Egypt ball is sad.jpeg HWN6Zn3.png 'gmJuipz.png 2Ct7uWk.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png 'fcPZVv6.png 'tIph6tb.png AwdO2W5.png 'y2UVs8k.png PGgMk6j.png See also *Facebook page }} Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Pizza Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Syriaball Category:Nigeriaball Category:Yemenball Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Asia Category:Vodka Removers Category:Egyptball Category:Stupid Category:Retarded Category:Fucking insane Category:Burger haters Category:Anti-semite Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Hell lovers Category:Evil